


One Last Time

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But No Cheating, Engaged!Tony, Hotel Sex, Last Hurrah Before Marriage, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Sexual Content, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Tony is getting married tomorrow, but tonight...





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to notebookishtype for the beta! <3

Tony leaned against the dresser and spun the gold band around his ring finger. He’d been wearing it for a over month, but he still wasn’t used to it. The way it caught the light or clanged against the armour, the weight of it on his finger, still felt new and foreign. And it wasn’t even really _real_ yet. Not until tomorrow. He’d been wearing it essentially as an engagement ring, even though it was the same band he’d wear when they were married. He wasn’t sure why, and he knew it was pretty silly, it just felt weird to pack it away. He needed to look at it or he’d never believe this was really happening. Tony Stark was getting married.

“Your car is here, Sir,” JARVIS informed him, snapping Tony’s eyes from the ring to his phone. Somehow he’d lost twenty minutes, just standing here, staring at the ring, spinning it around and around. He grabbed his jacket and left the room. Tomorrow he was getting married, but tonight…

The tower was quiet, despite it only being eleven. He took two flights of stairs to the common floor instead of calling the elevator up from where it was programmed to wait. It was his new Healthy Habit and he did it on auto pilot. It wasn’t until he heard voices that he realized his mistake. Clint and Thor were in the common room, empty beer bottles scattered across the table, TV set to some fighting game. He couldn’t cross the room to the elevators without catching their attention, and that was the last thing he wanted to face right now. As far as the rest of the tower was concerned, Tony was in for the night.

He stepped lightly around the stair railing and tumbled down one more floor to the pool level. Thankfully, all was quiet here. He crossed the deck, footsteps echoing in the vast room, then called the elevator down. He was struck with a hot bolt of panic at the thought that Clint or Thor might have slipped in the elevator in the time it took him to come down, but it was empty.

Happy had the radio on. “Good evening! You excited about tomorrow?” he asked with a grin, as Tony slid into the backseat.

“Yup.” Tony fiddled with his phone, checking his messages and emails. Nothing. “Don’t think I can sleep, though. I thought I’d go to Casey’s Diner, have a burger, maybe get some work done.” Lying to Happy felt weird, but it also sent a little thrill through Tony’s stomach.

“Casey’s. No problem.” Happy pulled out of the garage, singing along - agonizingly off-key - to _What’s Love Got To Do With It_ , of all things. Tony squirmed in his seat and bounced his fingertips against his thighs. The drive was too long, and Tony was antsy and uncomfortable by the end, unable to find a spot on his seat that didn’t make his ankle twinge, or the seatbelt dig into his hip. He sprung out of the car when it finally pulled to a stop, and stretched gratefully.

“You head home, Tina,” he told Happy. “I’ll be up late. I’ll take a cab or walk home.”

“You sure? I can leave my phone on. Wouldn’t want you to get lost and be late for your big day.” Happy shot him a wink and Tony couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll be there. See you tomorrow.” Tony tapped the top of the car and stepped away, towards the diner, watching Happy shove his way back into traffic out of the corner of his eye. When the town car turned the corner and disappeared, Tony backtracked away from the diner and headed for the curb. He jaywalked recklessly, darting between stopped cabs, and pushed open the door of the Royal Hotel.

It was a nice place, but smaller and more private than what most people expected of Tony Stark: Party Animal. He had stayed here once in a while, back in his pre-Iron Man days, when he didn’t want anyone to know he was in town. They attracted a good mix of clientele but somehow managed to maintain an air of privacy. The hotel bar was down the hall and to the right, but Tony made his way to the front desk first, grabbing a key that was waiting for him. He gripped the keycard in his pocket, snapping the plastic over and over between his fingers. When he reached the doors for the bar, he paused, his eyes dropping to his hand. He spun the ring around his finger again, once, twice, then pulled it off. He tucked it in his pocket, took a deep breath, and pushed through the door.

The bar was busy - it was Friday night after all - and as usual, it was an interesting group, from giggling sorority girls, to after work drinks, to sandal-wearing tourists recounting the day’s adventures. Tony found a stool along the long bartop and ordered a scotch. He spun around to face the crowd and started to catalogue the other bar-goers. He was looking for something specific tonight.

A pretty woman in a green dress caught his eye. She was alone at a tall table in the corner, nursing something dark in a tall glass with a straw - maybe a long island iced tea. She didn’t look stressed, or lonely. She was watching the gathered drinkers with the same kind of interest that Tony was. Tony kept his eye on her for a while and, inevitably, her gaze came to rest on him. She smiled, warm and inviting, and Tony smiled back. He liked her. She had an air of something about her, an enticing confidence he had always been a sucker for. She nodded at the empty seat across from her in invitation, but Tony held up his hand: a polite refusal. She promised a fun time, but she wasn’t what he wanted tonight.

The next hour passed in much the same way. He got hit on several times, his body language clearly saying, “come and try me,” but he turned them all down. The jitteriness from the car had tightened into a singular focus, one he usually saved for the workshop. He had a mission.

He was three drinks in, and starting to feel the buzz, when a new warmth and pressure appeared on his right. A man had settled onto the stool beside him, facing the bar instead of the room, so his right side was against Tony’s. Tony watched him while he ordered a beer, noticing the long line of empty stools he could have picked instead.

The man noticed him looking - how could he not - and turned to shoot Tony a wry smile. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

The man leaned in conspiratorially and nodded his head towards the back of the room. “That man in the red coat has been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes.”

Tony smiled into his drink. “I know.”

“Not your type?”

“Not what I’m looking for tonight.”

The man took a long pull of his beer and swept his eyes over Tony, from top to bottom. His gaze was unmistakably heated, and Tony felt it brush over him as a physical touch. “What are you looking for tonight?”

Tony suppressed a shudder. He hooked his elbow over the bar and turned to the side to face the man. He was dark blonde, hair swept back out of his face, and his eyes were icy blue. He was mouth-wateringly broad, with a small waist, and hips Tony wanted to feel clutched in his grasp. He smelled warm and spicy, a scent Tony didn’t know, and he felt the urge to lean over and breathe it in. “I’m looking for someone to take upstairs and fuck,” he said, voice low but with unmistakable edge.

The man swallowed, the first sign that Tony was having any kind of effect on him. Their eyes met and held for a long time, long enough to be uncomfortable if Tony wasn’t busy soaking up the electric tension that crackled between them. “You found him,” the man said. He turned back to drain the rest of his beer, and Tony’s jaw would have dropped at the utter confidence in those three words, except he could see two spots of pink high on the man’s cheeks and it made him grin. He wanted to spread that blush south with his tongue.

“Fuck yeah, I have.” He tossed a massive wad of bills on the counter, noting the man’s raised eyebrows and took off for the back door of the bar, not waiting to see if the man was following him. Tony knew he would be.

He pushed through the double doors into the hall, and as soon as they swung shut, a hand wrapped around his bicep and shoved him hard against the wall. The man crowded up against him, radiating heat. Tony arched into him, rubbing against the strong thigh between his legs. He wanted to feel more so he let his hands paw at the man’s exquisite chest. God, he could feel every dip between each muscle, it was like he was carved out of marble. “Jesus, you’re hot,” he gasped out.

The man laughed and pressed his lips to Tony’s in a bruising kiss. “I was about to say the same about you,” he said when he pulled back.

Tony started shoving, pushing him towards the elevator. “I’m on the 11th floor, we’d better hustle.”

The man laughed again, and for some reason, the sound shot straight to Tony’s dick and he started stabbing the elevator call button. “Or what?” the man asked teasingly.

“Or I’m going to strip you down and take you right here and scare the shit out of some little old lady setting out her room service dishes.”

The man pushed Tony up against the closed elevator doors and dipped his mouth to Tony’s neck. “That’s suspiciously specific.”

“Well.” Tony shrugged, then shuddered when the movement brushed the bare skin of his shoulder against the stranger’s teeth. “I’m not saying it’s happened to me, but I’m not saying it hasn’t either.”

The man nibbled along Tony’s collar, and Tony moaned, tipping his head back and begging his dick to calm down and wait. He had plans and no interest in this being over before it had started.

The doors sprung open, and they both stumbled into the elevator, laughing. The man reached out to push the button for 11, but Tony smacked his hand flat against the edge of the button panel, blocking his progress. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

“Before we do this, I have something I have to tell you.”

“Okay.”

“I’m getting married tomorrow.”

The man’s mouth opened and closed a few times, then he tipped his head to the side, brow scrunched. “Okay…”

“I’m not cheating though,” he added hastily. “We have an - an agreement.”

“Ah. Like a ‘one last time’ thing?”

“Exactly.”

The man seemed to consider it for a while. “Okay.”

“You sure?”

He shrugged. “It’s not like I was looking for anything more than one night. What’s it to me what you’re up to tomorrow?”

Tony grinned and smacked his palm against the “11” button, then reeled the man back in for another kiss. He realized he hadn’t asked him his name, but he didn’t care. It was better this way. One last anonymous, wild fuck in a secret hotel room. No better way to send off his single years. The man’s hand dropped from Tony’s back to his ass and squeezed. And, hot damn, no better person to send it off with, holy _fuck._

They barely made it down the hall to Tony’s room, stopping to make out against every other flat section of wall, and it took three tries for Tony to get the keycard to unlock the door. The second it shut behind them, they were shedding clothes. Tony took a while to get undressed since every new inch of skin the other man exposed needed to to be thoroughly kissed, licked, and bitten.

Eventually, the man seemed to get frustrated with Tony’s pace and took Tony firmly by the belt loops and reeled him in. When their hips were pressed together, he dropped his hands to Tony’s fly and manhandled the button open. Tony wrapped his arms around the stranger’s neck, digging his fingers into his hair and letting his head fall back. The man was rough, shoving the jeans down over Tony’s hips then pawing at the newly bared skin recklessly.

Tony moaned as those large, warm palms slid up over his ribs and squeezed. He leaned forward and nipped at the man’s bottom lip, sucking it between his, and running his tongue along it. As one, they tripped over to the bed. Tony’s shirt was unbuttoned but still on, not willing to reclaim his hands long enough to push it off, and his pants and boxers gathered awkwardly around one ankle. His partner’s shirt was halfway across the room and his pants were undone, but still on. He tipped backwards onto the bed, taking Tony with him, and Tony found himself stretched out over the glorious chest beneath him. He used a hand on each perfect pec to push himself up until he straddled the man’s hips. He could feel the firm heat of the man’s hard cock straining in his pants and his mouth watered, wanting a taste.

The man beneath him let his arms fall flat on the bed, a silent invitation for Tony to touch, and touch he did. He ran his hands over his chest, memorizing every curve and dip. When he reached his waistband, he teased his fingers under the edge of the fabric, brushing against the head of the man’s cock, and getting a spine-tingling moan in response. Feeling overeager again, Tony grabbed two handfuls of the man’s pants and pulled them down, boxers and all, until they hit the floor. He took a moment to kick his own jeans over his foot and shed the shirt. Finally fully naked, he climbed back up, between the man’s legs. He looked down at Tony, eyes wide with wonder, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. Somehow he was adorable and searingly sexy at the same time.

Tony wasted no time sliding his lips over that beautiful cock, pressing the flat of his tongue against the slit as he did so he could taste the drop of precum that had gathered there. The man’s breath caught and his hands fisted in the sheets. His hips gave an aborted kick forward, then stilled, letting Tony take charge. Tony worked his way down, letting spit leak out between his lips and coat the shaft. He wrapped one hand around the base and squeezed, pulling up as he swallowed him down.

The man was making little broken noises, his legs twitching on either side of Tony’s shoulders. That, coupled with the satisfying weight of his cock against Tony’s tongue and the just-this-side-of-uncomfortable stretch in Tony’s jaw, was torturing him until he was rocking his hips into the sheets, desperate for friction. He pulled back, dragging his tongue along after his lips, and looked up from between the man’s legs. The man’s eyes were blown and his cheeks were pink. His breath had shortened into little gasps, and his mouth dropped open as he watched Tony pull his cock free of his lips.

“Uh,” the man breathed out, and Tony chuckled.

“I can fuck you, right?” he asked, and the man nodded.

“That’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?”

Tony hummed with pleasure and slipped backwards off the bed to rummage through his pockets. He came up with two packets, tossing the condom on the bed and ripping the lube open with his teeth. “How do you like it?” he asked, settling between the man’s legs again.

He met Tony’s eyes, blazing with raw, wild energy. “Rough.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Tony breathed out, his gaze dropping away from the man’s face as he sucked his cock down again. One hand went back around the base of the man’s cock, the other, slick with lube now, dropped below to press against his the rim of his hole. The man groaned and spread his legs wider. Tony pressed forward, keeping up the steady rhythm of his mouth, sliding up and down the stranger's cock. His finger pushed past the tight rim of muscle and the smooth heat of the man’s ass made Tony’s cock twitch, painfully full.

The man said something Tony couldn’t hear and reached out with his hand. Tony shifted and he gestured again, guiding Tony’s leg up and over his own until Tony was twisted to the side, close enough that the man could reach out and take Tony in hand. The tortuous relief of finally feeling warm skin around his cock distracted Tony enough that for a moment he just squeezed his eyes shut and resisted to urge to fuck wildly into the unfamiliar hand. He was so hard, he was sure the lack of blood in his head was going to have him passing out any minute. When he’d found his breath again, he turned back to the cock he had clutched in his own hand and the finger he still had buried knuckle-deep in the other man’s ass.

He matched the rhythm of his mouth with that of the hand on his own cock and focused on working his finger deeper, stretching him wide, groaning at the way the man’s body relaxed under his touch. Remembering how he had said he liked it, Tony shoved a second finger in too hard and too soon, and the man gasped and arched into his hand, his grip on Tony’s cock faltering momentarily. That was it.

Tony starting fucking him with two fingers, pushing them in, then drawing them back and pushing them in again, and the harder he went, the more the man under him writhed and cried out. When he was loose and slick and his hips were rising up to meet every thrust, Tony scrambled to his knees, pushing the other man’s hand away and settling between his legs. He drew the man’s thighs over his legs and tossed him the condom packet. The man half sat up, ripped the condom open and reached out to slide it over Tony’s cock, eyes on him the whole time. Tony thrust into his hand as he rolled it down, mesmerized by the head of his cock appearing from inside the clench of a stranger’s fist.

Tony hastily poured too much lube over his cock, then tipped forward onto his fist, braced on the mattress, next to the man’s ribs. The first press against the heat of the man’s ass had Tony hissing out a tight breath between his teeth. His body welcomed Tony eagerly, and Tony pushed forward hard, reveling in the way the man’s mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut. He braced his feet against the sheets and angled his hips up, drawing Tony in deeper.

The hot, tight grip of him around Tony’s cock was, for the moment, the only thing in the whole world. Everything fell away, and Tony focused on making the man’s body take every inch of him. When his balls hit his ass, Tony shuddered, then pulled back and pushed in again without giving him time to adjust. The man cried out and scrabbled his hands desperately over Tony’s arms, thumbs digging in, then dropped them to his hips and squeezed hard enough to leave a mark. Tony responded by thrusting harder, pressing his legs against the underside of the man’s thighs to guide them up and out, giving him better leverage with each press forward.

Tony sat back on his heels, dragging his nails fiercely along the man’s chest to the tops of his thighs. Holding on for dear life, he fucked into him hard enough that the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room, and the bed started complaining at the harsh treatment.

“Oh. My. God,” the man gasped out, voice wrecked, bracing his hands against the headboard. “Fuck me.”

Tony’s legs started to tire so he pulled out, despite the man’s disappointed whine, and slapped his hip until he flipped over onto his hands and knees. Kneeling behind him, Tony ran his hand over the man’s ass before plunging into him once more. The angle was perfect and Tony had to slow down or risk ending this before he was ready, as pleasure coiled and tensed through his core. It didn’t help that the man under him was making truly pornographic noises, rocking his hips back to meet every thrust. Tony reached out and ran his flat palm over the smooth, muscular back in front of him, and the man dropped forward onto one elbow, his other hand snapping back to wrap around his own dick.

Tony gripped his thighs and fucked into him in earnest, imagining each push of his hips driving the man’s cock into the circle of the fist Tony now knew the feel of himself. He drove forward hard, setting a punishing pace and digging his knees into the back of the man’s legs. It was rough and wild and free. “God, you’re incredible,” Tony murmured into his sweat-shined back. “You’re so tight. You take me so well. _Fuck.”_

All the man managed was a series of grunts and groans, the pitch rising into a whine when Tony wound his hand into his hair and tugged. “I - I’m gonna -” he finally choked out.

“Yeah,” Tony sucked in a sharp breath and willed his rapidly rising orgasm to hold off. “Come for me. I want to feel it.” The man’s hand increased its pace between his legs and Tony strived to match it. “Come for me. Let me fuck it out of you. _Ah,_ you want it so badly.”

 _“Yes,”_ the man bit out, then dropped his face to the pillow and cried out. Tony could feel his whole body clench and release with his orgasm, gripping Tony’s cock so tight he thought he might not be able to pull back. Then he relaxed, shaking and gasping. Tony fucked him through it, then, when his hand reappeared, dripping with come, Tony pressed forward, knocking the man flat down on the mattress. He gave into it easily, going boneless as Tony braced one hand on either side of him and thrust into him ruthlessly. He slipped so easily into the smooth, tight, heat. There was nothing else in this moment, just Tony chasing his own pleasure. The man stayed limp, face in the pillow, hands braced against the headboard, and let Tony use him however he wanted.

The pleasure built with every thrust until Tony’s teeth snapped together and his heart pounded in his chest. He was so close, just one more - the man clenched around him and tipped his hips into the contact and that was it. Tony tumbled over, pressing in as deep as he could, pleasure breaking, then pulsing over and over as he came hard, deep in the stranger’s ass.

Tony collapsed forward, panting, lungs burning as waves of pleasure still washed over him. When his chest stopped heaving, he rolled to the side and the man propped himself up on one elbow, looking over at him. He grinned at Tony, eyes half-lidded and unfocused, brow shiny with sweat. Tony was pleased to see he’d managed to draw that blush all the way down after all. “Fuck. That was incredible,” the man said, running a hand through his hair to brush it out of his face. “Thank your fiance for me.”

Tony chuckled. “I will.”

“Sounds like a pretty awesome person.”

Tony nodded, his heart swelling at the thought of what awaited him at the altar the next day. “He is.”

“Lucky too…” The man trailed off, and Tony let his head flop to the side to watch him. He was smiling softly at Tony, every blink a little longer than the one before. Tony wrestled the condom off and tossed it aside. He knew he should get up, clean up, check out, and go home, but his arms were so heavy… just another minute. His eyes drifted shut.

Wakefulness slammed into Tony like a Mack truck, and he startled half upright. He was in an unfamiliar hotel room. He glanced at the clock - only 6am. He flopped back down then rolled over and bright, blue eyes met his.

“Good morning.”

Tony’s mouth broke into a wide grin. “We fell asleep.” he reached out and ran a hand over the acres of beautiful bare skin beside him, tracing his fingertip along the red, raised lines where his fingernails had dug in mere hours ago.

“We did.” Warm fingers curled around Tony’s side, and he purred at the touch. “Thank you for last night.”

“You’re very welcome.” Tony tucked up against his side and rested his chin next to his hand. “But let it never be said that I’m not marrying the kinkiest motherfucker on the planet. You, Steve Rogers, have the filthiest mind of anyone I have ever met, and I have met me, so that is saying somethi -”

Tony cut his monologue off with a squeak as Steve hauled him up and over until he was perched on his chest. Steve gripped his hips, fitting his fingers into the bruises he’d dug in last night. “You love it.”

“I do. I love you. And I loved last night.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. Then he reached down beside the bed and pulled up his jacket. He rifled around in the pocket until he came up with the simple gold band and handed it to Steve. Steve smiled down at it, rolling it between his fingers, then slid it back on Tony’s finger. Tony breathed a sigh of relief at its return. Steve gazed up at him, warm eyes full of so much love it snatched Tony’s breath away. “You ready to get married Mr. Stark-Rogers-to-be?”

“I sure am, but that’s Mr. Rogers-Stark-to-be, to you, young man.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed, and Tony glared back not giving an inch. Finally, Steve’s mouth twisted as he gave in to his struggle to hold back a smile. “I guess that’s something we probably should have talked about before now, huh?” Steve shot him a wink.

Tony shrugged, then glanced at the clock. “We still have plenty of time to sort out the details.”

Steve laughed and pulled Tony down until their foreheads met. “Oh yeah? Do we have time for one last time?”

Tony rolled his hips and groaned. “Fuck yeah we do.”

Steve drew a path of kisses over Tony’s cheek to his ear. “This time,” he whispered, fingers sliding south and pulling shudders along behind them. “This time, I’m going to make you scream my name.”


End file.
